The present invention relates to surface-mount packaging, and more specifically, to automated generation of surface-mount package design.
A surface-mount package acts as an interface between an integrated circuit (i.e., chip) and the printed circuit board (PCB) on which the chip is placed. Thus, the surface-mount package is sometimes referred to as a chip interface or chip carrier. An example of a surface-mount package is a flip chip plastic ball grid array (FCPBGA). A surface-mount package can be a single-chip or multi-chip interface. The top pins of the surface-mount package interface with one or more integrated circuits, and the bottom pins of the surface-mount package interface with the PCB.